Never alone
by mamya
Summary: Sequel to "Not alone". While Emily fears about Aaron and Penelope growing closeness; Derek tries to win his baby girl back.
1. Making a move

**Chap. 1**** Making a move**

**Well here in a sequel to « Not alone », I wasn't really happy with how I handled the story but I couldn't leave it like that. I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Suggestions or any constructive comments are welcomed.**

* * *

Since Penelope's assault a lot of time had passed. Things had been rather tense between Derek, Penelope and Hotch. Penelope took some time to tell the truth to everybody, each one had helped her to recover nut it was obvious that she considered Aaron as her main support.

Penelope and Hotch were spending more and more time together which was driving Derek and Emily crazy.

While Derek wanted his best friend back, Emily was having more and more trouble not showing her jealousy. She knew that Penelope wasn't interested in Hotch romantically… but things could happen in a heartbeat. Her heart was aching for a man she believed didn't see her as a potential lover.

* * *

Penelope was finishing typing a report when her phone rang.

"Garcia." She said curtly.

"Penelope, you're ok?" Hotch asked.

"Yes just busy."

"Well, I wanted to know if that was still ok, the dinner tonight."

"Sure, I'll just be a little late I think."

"You can leave the report for tomorrow… Jack is yearning for some time with Aunt Penny."

"It's mean to use the little one…" she said smiling.

"Well?"

"Ok boss."

"See you in half an hour?"

"Sure."

Penelope switched off the computers and left her lair.

She walked through the bullpen and JJ came out of her office.

"Hey Pen, you're in for a drink?"

"Thanks but I have other plans, sorry."

"Ok another time then?"

"Sure."

"So Pen's coming." Reid asked.

"No, she has other plans."

"Hotch too… strange isn't it?" Emily said bitterly.

"It's not what you think." Rossi reassured her. He knew Emily was having a hard time with the growing closeness between Hotch and their technical analyst.

Emily shrugged and left them without another glance.

"Maybe I should talk to Penelope." Reid said.

"No, that's their business. Penelope's well aware of Emily feelings, besides I think her heart is elsewhere."

"With Derek you mean?" JJ asked.

"What about me?" Derek said coming from nowhere.

"Nothing. Let's go." JJ said urgently.

"Where are Penelope, Hotch and Emily?"

"They had other things to do."

Derek frowned but stayed silent.

* * *

Penelope spent a great time with the Hotchner. She happily put Jack in bed when he started yawing.

"Aunty Penny, do you think that Dad will love someone else… Mom's got someone else… Daddy should have someone too."

"I'm working on it little boy."

"You love my daddy?"

"Of course he's a great friend."

"I will love you two together."

"We don't love each other that way but you'll see. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Aunt Penny."

"What took you so long?" Aaron asked her when she came back in the living room. He handed her a glass of wine while she sat beside him.

"You smart boy was telling me how you should have someone in your life too since his mom was seeing someone."

Hotch smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm seriously thinking about it." He said leaning towards her.

"Yeah?" Penelope said happily thinking that he was finally considering making a move on Emily.

"Yeah." He said before kissing her lightly on the lips.


	2. Mistaken

**Chap.2 Mistaken**

**I'm not a real H/G shipper, I'm more into M/G… hopefully this will leads me somewhere**

* * *

"_Yeah?" Penelope said happily thinking that he was finally considering making a move on Emily._

"Yeah." He said before kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

It took Penelope some seconds to realize that Hotch was kissing her. She gently pulled away.

"Hotch." She began.

"Aaron, call me Aaron." He said smiling.

"Aaron, why did you kiss me?" she asked uncomfortable.

"Because I wanted to." He said leaning again towards her.

"No! This is not right." She said pushing him away.

"Why?"

"You know that you don't want me like this. I'm just safer."

"What? No!"

"You know that I'm right. You're mistaken. You know that I don't see you like this…Emily does. You're just too scared to put your fear aside and make a move on her."

"Penelope. I just wanted to see if there was more."

"I don't blame you for what you did… you're even a good kisser. But we're friends." She said smiling.

"Yeah friends. I'm sorry."

"That's ok… we're ok. Now we'll plan a way for you to ask Emily out."

"I feel like a school boy."

"You're not that old."

"Thanks. How are things with Morgan?"

"I don't want to talk about it… he's Morgan. He won't change."

"He loves you."

"And I love him; it's a vicious circle."

"Penelope what will I do with the two of you?"

"Just be my friend and my boss… and make Emily happy."

"That I can do." He said squeezing her hand.

* * *

The rest of the team didn't last long at the bar. Derek was in no mood to dance, he missed his baby girl too much to enjoy the night. JJ was worried about Emily and Reid was worried about the tension in the team.

They quickly left the bar and came back to their respective places.

The next morning Emily and Derek weren't really happy. Emily hasn't had much sleep and Derek was snappy. It went worse when they saw Hotch and Garcia entering the bullpen together. Emily turned her back to them and went to take a coffee. JJ followed her frustrated.

Penelope sighed; she took a glance at Hotch and left for her office.

JJ stormed inside several minutes later.

"What's the matter with you two? Don't you see that you're hurting Emily and Morgan as well?"

"I didn't do anything besides hanging out with my friend!" Penelope replied angered by the mention to Derek.

"So you two are together?" JJ asked coldly.

"What? NO! Listen I'm tired about all that drama. Even if we were together it would be none of your damn business."

"Penelope Garcia I didn't think you could be a heartless bitch. You know that you don't love him… so why getting into his pants?" JJ said without thinking about her words.

"Pen I 'm sorry." She said realizing the rudeness of her words.

"Leave me alone… go find your friend and tell her that maybe she should make a move on him instead of waiting." She said coldly.

JJ was going to talk but Penelope turned her back to her, then she left ashamed.

* * *

Derek saw as JJ entered her office head down. He knew that she was pissed at Penelope and wondered what happened.

He wanted to talk to Penelope but their personal relationship had been non existent for months now. He wanted her back… he desperately needed his friend, nobody could replace her.

He was just powerless for now. She was still mad at him and didn't want him near her.

He looked at Prentiss who seemed really down.

"Hey Em you're ok?"

"Yeah, better than ever." She chuckled bitterly.

"They're not involved you know?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean they don't want to."

"I know Pen she wouldn't do that to you."

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure, but don't be mistaken about your friend."

"I don't know my "friend" anymore." Emily whispered bitterly.


	3. Cold

**Chap. 3 Cold**

**I don't own CM.**

* * *

« I kissed Penelope. » Hotch admitted his voice barely audible.

"What? I should have known…" Emily muttered before turning back.

"Wait, I was just confused…"

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah I guess but not like you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I…"

"Hotch, sorry we have a new case." JJ said entering her boss office with an apologetically look.

"Ok. Conference room in 5."

"Sure."

"We'll have to finish later Emily. Please?"

"Sure." She replied coldly.

Hotch sighed. This was not going how he wanted it to be.

* * *

After the briefing, Hotch told Prentiss to go for Garcia who needed to come with them.

Emily knocked softly at Penelope's office.

"Penelope, we got a new case. You got to come with us. We're leaving in 15 minutes."

"OK. Thanks Agent Prentiss."

Emily sighed, she knew that Penelope was mad at her… she wished she could do something to sort things out…Penelope was still too hurt to listen to her. She just wanted her to know that if she was truly happy with Hotch she would be happy with some time… she just couldn't utter the words. Not yet.

She closed the door behind her and leaned on it.

"Emily is everything ok?" Derek asked walking towards her.

"Yes. Everything's fine." She said walking past him.

"Wait. Is everything's ok between you two."

"Morgan you know that she's still mad at me."

"So sort things out!"

"Like what you're trying to do?" she said ironically.

She left him there speechless.

Derek sighed; he was going to knock at Penelope's door when she opened it.

"Do you need something Agent Morgan?"

"Hem No… Pen Baby Girl… we need to talk."

"We're on our way for a case; it's not the right time."

"When would that be?"

"I don't know if this time will come." She said before leaving him.

Derek let a frustrated sigh out. If only he hadn't been a stupid jackass.

He went to take his go back and joined the team downstairs.


	4. Complicated

**Chap. 4 Complicated.**

Saying that the atmosphere was cold in the plane was an understatement. Penelope sat alone to run some searches while the others tried to make a profile. JJ sat across from Penelope and tried to talk to her.

"Pen…I know that you're still mad at me but please we're on a case we should…"

"You're right we're on a case JJ and we're keeping things professional right?"

JJ nodded and sighed.

Penelope rubbed her temples. She wished she had taken some time off instead of staying in the middle of this mess.

Hotch got up and sat beside her.

"Penelope, you're ok?"

She smiled to him.

"Yes, I'm ok… just tired."

"I tried to talk to her… I told her about the kiss."

"Aaron."

"I had to… to clear things between us and start fresh."

"Maybe. I wish it will work."

"we didn't have time to talk properly… after the case I hope."

"It will work well." She said putting her hand on his. She quickly retrieved it when she noticed Emily and Morgan stare.

"GO before the wolves eat me." She said.

* * *

"You were wrong about them you know. He kissed her." Emily said while she was driving with Derek.

"What?"

"he kissed her, he told me he loved her in some way."

"Penelope wouldn't do that."

"He wants to talk to me. I'm sure that he's in love with her. Did you see how he was taking care of her earlier."

"Emily, focus on the case. You'll have your answers soon." Derek said upset.

"Sure. You too."

* * *

This case was hell. Penelope worked from the police station and did her best to help the team.

She had kept some distance with Emily, Derek and JJ but she felt stupid… she had a family… kind of. Some of the victims were all alone… she was just still upset. They knew she would do anything for them and yet they jumped to conclusions as if she was heartless.

She promised herself to make some efforts and talk with them once the case was done. She didn't want things to be so complicated.

* * *

The technical analyst was not one of his typical preys but she was on his toes and he had to stop her.

He had watched all her movements that week and he was waiting for an opportunity. He had to put her away from his path.

She didn't suspect him yet but soon…

He had heard that her team was on their way back to the police station to pick her up but she had declined arguing that she wanted some fresh hair before going to the hotel. The time had come.

* * *

Penelope gathered her belongings and headed outside. She took a deep breath of hair and begun walking the short distance to the motel.

She was close finding the murderer of all those men…

"Tomorrow." She whispered.

"Tomorrow we'll be too late." A voice said behind her.

"What the h…"she began to say before everything went black.

* * *

The team arrived to the hotel. The girls were surprised to find that Penelope hadn't arrived yet. They tried her cell but it went straight to voicemail.

"This is not like Pen."

Emily left the room and knocked at Hotch and Rossi's door.

"What's going on?"

"Penelope didn't come back…she's not answering her phone."

"We'll go at the police station. Stay her just in case."

Hotch and Rossi left the hotel and climbed in the SUV.

"Don't worry. She must be sitting outside." Emily said to JJ.

"Maybe." JJ said before entering the empty room.


	5. Where is she?

**Chap. 5 Where is she?**

« You're telling me that you don't know where my analyst is ? »Hotch asked with a strong voice.

« We don't know, she took her purse and left when she knew you were done there. »

« And nobody saw her? » Rossi asked.

« Detective Smith saw her standing in front of the police station while he was coming inside… he didn't hear or see anything suspect. »

Derek headed outside and took some steps… they were not that far from the hotel she must have walked despite their warnings.

He entered the police station.

« Nobody drove her ? »

« No she wanted some fresh hair and told us she would walk to the hotel. »

« Hotch, I'll follow the path to the hotel. »

« Morgan we would have seen her. »

« I know… it may be nothing but I need to check it. »

« Ok… Call us if you find anything. We'll go in the center to see if she's there. »

« ok. »

* * *

Penelope woke up with a pounding headache.

« What the hell ? » she wondered.

She was tied to a chair in a small damp and dark room.

« Goodnight sleeping beauty or should I say ggod morning. »

« YOU ? Why did you take me ? »

« Why ? Because you were too close finding who I am… »

« You're the killer. »

« You're really smart…I couldn't let you go ahead… »

« So what now ? »

« I just have to kill you. »

« They will find you . »

« Not without you. » He said smirking.

* * *

« You don't know where she is, do you ? » JJ asked when Hotch and Rossi came back.

« No, she left the police station alone because she wanted to walk back… nobody saw her. »

« where the hell could she be ? » Emily asked out loud.

« Morgan is following the path to here. »

Hotch's phone rang.

« Hotchner. »

« What ? Call the police station and we're n our way. »

« What happened ? » JJ asked panicking.

« Penelope has certainly been abucted. »

Emily looked alarmed.

« What ? »

« Let's go, he's not far from here.


End file.
